


Crossing the Rift

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Porn Battle, Taken By The Rift, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle prompt: any</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crossing the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Battle prompt: any

The Rift monitor was going off the chart, but there was no actual activity at the point of origin. All there was at that site was a young woman with long brown hair looking lost. Jack sent the others away, and ignored Suzie's snarking at him. He smiled his most charming smile at the young woman. He soon discovered her name was Dawn, recently from America, only she couldn't remember how she had traveled all the way to Wales from Sunnydale.

It wasn't every day something from a Hellmouth dropped into Jack's proverbial lap, but it suddenly made sense.

Dawn didn't want to go home, and Jack was more than willing to accommodate her. She had wide eyes and a winsome smile and laughed at his jokes. She let him bring her to a hotel, and she let him push her back onto the bed. Her kisses were sweet, innocent, tasting like a flavor of magic Jack hadn't tasted in a very long time.

She flowed like honey across his tongue, her fingers tangled in his hair and pulling sharply as she came. She gasped when he didn't stop, didn't slow down, just rode out the aftershocks with the flat of his tongue against her clit. And then he was tracing it again, licking at her in an even pace and a smile on his lips. Dawn made a keening noise when he slid his finger into her, when he crooked it just so and sent her nearly leaping off of the bed. Jack smiled as he kissed his way up her stomach, as she writhed from the pressure of his fingers on her clit. He positioned himself over her, and Dawn whimpered something that might have been a plea. Jack thrust deeply inside her, and Dawn cried out as she came again. She moved beneath him, grasping at his arms, eyes closed as her head lolled on the pillow.

She was gone in the morning, another Rift spike in her wake. Jack stretched out on the hotel room bed, smiling. They'd meet again in a few centuries, give or take.


End file.
